Star Trek
Star Trek is mini board game accessible from the main menu. Each day, the player has five free dice rolls. Black Hole Space You will be trapped on this space until you satisfy one of these conditions: # Spend 1,500 to throw a die. You can leave if you roll a 6. # Spend 30,000 to automatically be free from this space. Die Space This space allows you to move again. Gold Market Space Make purchases to drawn 1-5 Star Shards, 10-50 Diamonds, or some materials. * 20 * 30 * 50 * Down Feather (2) * Down Feather (3) * Eternal Flower * Eternal Flower (2) * Magical Dye * Magical Dye (2) * Magical Dye (3) * Rare Metal * Rare Metal (2) * Special Vine * Special Vine (2) * Star Shard * Star Shard (2) * Star Shard (3) * Star Shard (4) * Star Shard (5) Luck Space *"Good luck! Find 10 diamond in the milk tea." *"Good luck! From the book you bought from the library, you found a gold note as bookmark, which said worth of 5,000 Gold." *"Good luck! On the way home, you were hit by something and they were 1 Star Shard." *"Good luck! On the way home, you were hit by something and they were 5 Star Shard." * "Bad luck! On the way work, a bomb exploded in front of you, forcing you 4 slot backward." * "Good luck! On the way, you discovered a short cut to the starting point directly." Star Space Complete the task the space gives you to earn Star Shards. * Complete 1 Job in Love System - 1 Star Shard * Complete 1 Dating in Love System - 1 Star Shard * Increase Originality by 10 - 3 Star Shards * Make 1 Coconut Custard - 3 Star Shards * Make 1 Matcha Muffin - 2 Star Shards * Make 2 Matcha Muffins - 4 Star Shards * Make 3 Matcha Muffins - 6 Star Shards * Make 1 Soufflé - 1 Star Shard * Make 2 Soufflés - 2 Star Shards * Make 3 Soufflés - 3 Star Shards * Play the Barbecue mini-game and get at least 300 points in a single game - 1- 5 Star Shards (Random) * Play the Button mini-game and get at least 600 points in a single game - 1-5 Star Shards * Spend a total of 35 Diamond - 2 Star Shards * Spend a total of 5,000 in any system - 1 Star Shard * Spend a total of 10,000 in any system - 2 Star Shards * Spend 35 in romantic diary stage - 2 Star Shards * Spend 50 in romantic diary stage - 3 Star Shards * Submit 1 Down Feather - 2 Star Shards * Submit 1 Eternal Flower - 2 Star Shards * Submit 2 Icing Sugar - 1 Star Shard * Submit 3 Butter - 1 Star Shard * Submit 3 Colorful Clew - 1 Star Shard * Submit 3 Milk - 1 Star Shard * Submit 3 Normal Dye = 1 Star Shard * Submit 3 White Sugar - 1 Star Shard Gift Space These spaces give you a random item. ; Possible Rewards * 1 Star Shard * 2 Star Shards * 500 * 2,000 * 5,000 * 8,000 * 15,000 * 3 * 5 * 7 * 9 * 12 Portal Space Category:Time-Limited Events